Music challenge drabbles
by yougenkyou
Summary: 10 drabbles from a music challenge (the challenge can be found in the story). The main focus in all of the drabbles are on Axel, Saix, Roxas & Xion.


1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over.  
No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts (the focus is on Saïx, Axel, Roxas and Xion)

**1. Combichrist - Never Surrender**

_i will suffer  
i will burn  
let hate prevail  
enslave my soul  
but i'll never surrender_

Saïx stares at the back of the man who calls himself Superior. If he summoned his weapon and attacked, he wonders if he would be quick enough to literally stab the man in the back. Probably not. Xemnas would notice before he had a chance, most definitely.

One could dream, though. Dream of revenge, dream of getting back at this man whom he was forced to serve, the man who had so throughly ruined his life. Even if he and Axel had still been on good terms he knew they would've never stood a chance, but giving up had never been an option.

And so they continue to play this game of noble Superior and loyal subordinate.

**2. Kingdom Hearts OST - The 13th Struggle [instrumental]**

And Roxas ran, ran, ran. The rain on his face chilled him to the very core of his being, but it didn't matter. He could still remember her. Xion. Black hair and blue eyes, a bright smile and a soft voice. Xion, Xion, Xion. He couldn't forget, _wouldn't_. Who else would he have ice-cream with?

Xion— _her_.

"It's difficult to just remember the name now, isn't it?"

I swore I wouldn't….

forget.

_You._

Who?

**3. Nine Inch Nails - The Big Come Down**

_there is a game I play_  
_try to make myself okay_  
_try so hard to make the pieces all fit_  
_smash it apart_  
_just for the fuck of it_

"Why do you insist on playing pretend?" Saïx's voice is cold, almost accusing and Axel resists the urge to glare at him.

He crosses his arms instead, the look on his face something akin to a petulant child. "Why don't you?"

Saïx looks away for the briefest of moments. "…Tch."

This is how most of their conversations go these days. Saïx seems so bothered by Axel's displays of fake emotion and will inquire about it, Axel will get defensive and Saïx will clam up and refuse to explain.

_Why do I insist on playing pretend? Because someone has to remember what you seem to have forgotten, Isa. That we are supposed to be friends._

**4. The Damned - Melody Lee**

_forget your heart, you need not stay_  
_a second longer than today_

_your life was cruel_  
_they called it art_

She had to do the right thing—what was right for both herself, for her friends and for the sake of all of the worlds out there that she had visited. She wanted to be selfish, she wanted to stay with Axel and Roxas, but that wouldn't be right for any of them. Their idealistic dream of staying together, eating ice-cream on the clock tower, going to the beach, being with each other always… was nothing but just that; a dream.

And so Xion ran. She had to make the hardest choice, the _right _choice.

**5. Kingdom Hearts OST - Missing You [instrumental]**

He watches through the reflection of the large window in the Grey Area. The boy who used to be Lea—Isa's best friend is leaving through a portal, arms wrapped around the shoulders of Roxas and Xion. Axel's voice is loud, warm, _happy_. He calls them best friends, inseperable.

Saïx's fingers curl slightly on the glass and as soon as they are gone, words form in his mouth. Words he would never speak so that anyone could hear.

_"I miss you, Lea."_

**6. t.A.t.u - Not Gonna Get Us**

_starting from here, let's make a promise_  
_you and me, let's just be honest_  
_we're gonna run, nothing can stop us_  
_even the night that falls all around us_

Xion was holding one of his hands, Roxas the other and they were both smiling so brightly. Childish dreams and plans as they sprinted across the beach. The wind carried their carefree laughters and they were unstoppable. Their boots came off and their trousers were pulled up to their knees as they entered the water.

"Let's run away, just the three of us," Roxas said, eyes glittering with excitment as he playfully splashed water on Axel.

Axel laughed, not wanting to break the good mood with the bleak reality. "Sure. Where to?"

"I don't know. Where do you want to go, Xion?"

Xion smiled. "Why don't we just stay here on this island? We could swim in the ocean everyday and I could collect more seashells."

"Yeah." Roxas nodded, looking at Axel again. "That sounds good, right?"

Axel grinned and ruffled his hair, draping his other arm around Xion's shoulders. "Yeah. We'll stay here. Together."

**7. Bat for Lashes - I Saw a Light**

_the light gave me life_  
_helped me see more clearly_

_i saw a light_  
_getting smaller in the distance_  
_and i said goodbye_

"Kingdom Hearts… Where is my heart?"

The light of the heart-shaped moon was the last thing he saw. It was blinding. It was beautiful. He wanted that light, he reached out for it, but he couldn't grasp it. His body ached, his being was fading away and he was alone.

Lost in the dark he would wander until the light of Kingdom Hearts would bring him back to his own heart and make him complete.

**8. Regina Spektor - Samson**

_you are my sweetest downfall  
i loved you first, i loved you first_**  
**_beneath the stars came fallin' on our heads_**  
**_but they're just old light, they're just old light_

Lea had been his first everything. First best friend, first love, first kiss, first relationship. He had also been his only everything. Only best friend, only love, only kiss, only relationship.

"We'll be together forever, won't we?"

"Of course. We're inseperable. Get it memorized."

They held hands as they faded with hearts ripped out of their bodies.

"You're mine."

Possessiveness replaced love. Aggression replaced passion. Yellow replaced green. Saïx replaced Isa.

And a part of Axel would always belong to Saïx just like Lea had belonged to Isa.

**9. Muse - Hysteria**

_it's holding me, morphing me_  
_and forcing me to strive_  
_to be endlessly cold within_  
_and dreaming i'm alive_  
_'cause i want it now_  
_i want it now_  
_give me your heart and your soul_  
_and i'm not breaking down_  
_i'm breaking out_  
_last chance to lose control_

He swears he's not losing it. He just wants him back. His best friend. They were inseperable, right? And he promised to always bring him back, didn't he? Or did he promise someone else that? Maybe, who knows, who cares. It's the thought that counts, right? He's broken too many promises already.

He leaves when he has nothing left to lose, which is pretty stupid in all honesty, but no matter how much he had wanted to get out before—he'd been hopelessly stuck, attached to his former friend even as he stopped recognizing him. He needs to set things right, but how do you do that when you're not sure what _is _right? He has no heart to guide him, to lead the way, to listen to.

But he swears he's not losing it. He's impulsive and reckless, but he's got it together, doesn't he? Oh, he can practically hear Saïx scolding him, reprimanding him for being such an idiot and it almost brings a smile to his face.

So stupid. He only wanted to feel again and he found something that fixed that hole in his chest, even if it was only temporary. Is it really so strange that he would like to hold onto it? Even if he has to betray his oldest friend, even if he has to fade away, trying to apologize to a boy who never quite understood just how special he was.

**10. Roxas - Kingdom Hearts OST [instrumental]**

When Roxas shows up it feels only natural to take him to the clocktower where he and Saïx used to have ice-cream in the early days of the Organization. Before Saïx fully embraced his heartless state, before they stopped talking about anything that doesn't revolve around missions or work or _the plan_. He's meant to befriend Roxas and what better way to do that than to buy him ice-cream? Maybe part of him wants to spite Saïx, too.

He becomes more attached to Roxas than he thought he would and when Xion shows up it doesn't take long before she has wormed her way into his non-existant heart too. They're special, they're so innocent, they're so naive. He wants to protect them. They remind him of being young, of being Lea, of having ice-cream with Isa. They make him feel like he has a heart.

But he doesn't. He's an assassin, a ruthless fire-elemental who killed two of his co-workers without batting an eyelid. Nobodies cannot mature emotionally and he's still on the level of a hot-headed 16-year-old even if he's aged physically. All he knows of friendship is a distant memory and the bitterness that is left between himself and Saïx.

In the end he realises that Roxas and Xion were the ones who taught him about friendship and not the other way around.


End file.
